Digital cameras have made taking photos very easy, and social network systems have made sharing photos very easy. Some applications enable a user to instantly upload photos to a social network system, and many social network systems enable the user to send photos to social network contacts (e.g., friends) of the user. Recipient users may then share a given photo with other users of the social network system.